One Last Kiss
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Just one last kiss, baby. Just one last kiss...


**Tru Calling: One Last Kiss**

Tru Davies lay on her bed, propped up by a pillow with her medical school textbooks open in front of her. The dim lamplight on her bedside table barely illuminated the entirety of her room, but it was just enough light to study with.

Davis had given her the night off and she'd gotten behind on her studies and missed the last few human anatomy lectures. Tonight was her chance to catch-up with her work. The bodies who asked for her help would not be doing so tonight.

At least she hoped not.

"Need a light, baby?" a calm, cool voice broke the silence that permeated throughout her apartment.

Tru looked up. "Jack?! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I know where you keep your spare key," he said, holding it up. "You look uncomfortable. Did you want another pillow?"

"Considering I'm about to throw the one I'm laying on at you, I'd say no."

She glowered at him as he sauntered over and placed the key on her bedside table.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice thick with annoyance and frustration. "I have an exam to study for, so unless you came to tell me that you'll stop trying to kill the people I try to save, then I suggest you get your ass out of here."

"Color me touched," Jack returned sarcastically, placing a hand over his heart in an effort to mock her. "But seriously, I just wanted to talk."

"So talk, Jack."

"It's about Jensen," Jack said, saying her boyfriend's name carefully.

Tru sighed, closing her books and placing them on her bedside table. She then looked at him, her dappled brown eyes flaming with heated frustration. "Then let's not, okay? Leave. Now."

"You know what you have to do," he said evenly, his gaze finally focused on her face. Her whole face. He saw the beautiful, perfect round shape of her dark chocolate brown eyes, the delicate curve of her pink lips as she pursed them in anger.

"Yes, I know what I have to do. Why don't you leave now?"

"Tru," Jack pressed on, moving closer to her bed; his cerulean blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim lamplight. "You asked for my help. To kill him. To make things right again and now what? He's still not dead. You've seen him change and now you don't want to do anything about it?"

"It's my decision, Jack," Tru replied angrily, getting up from her bed and facing him eye-to-eye. "I don't need your help anymore."

She tried to move past him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"The night you came to me, you broke down crying in my arms. You begged for me to help you. I let you stay the night, but in the morning, you were gone. I haven't heard from you since and your boyfriend is still alive. He's still a threat to the Grand Plan."

Tru looked away dismissively. "I know."

"Tru, look at me. Tell me… what are you afraid of?"

She took a breath before answering. "Everything. I've seen him change. I've seen what he's become. And I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what would happen if I didn't… but I don't want to… and I…"

"_Shhh_," he said, pressing a finger against Tru's lips. "I told you I would help you. That we would get through this together, didn't I?"

Tears formed in Tru's eyes and began to fall against her rosy cheeks. She couldn't speak, so she just nodded mutely.

Caught in a moment between time, in the seconds that rippled between the boundaries of Life and Death, one that drew them together in an intimate moment, he kissed her. He kissed her with passion, with desire, with love, with anger, with fear. He kissed like he might never kiss her again.

_Just one last kiss, baby…_

He kissed her with a ferocity that propelled her backwards onto her bed.

She didn't know why she was kissing him back. She didn't know why she was letting him leave a trail of kisses along her collarbone. She let out a soft moan against his shoulder as he propped himself above her.

Within minutes, their clothing was scattered in disarray on the floor of her bedroom and they were underneath the covers, their bodies moving together in flawless synchronicity.

She didn't know why she let him break her down, melting her, exposing her at her weakest moment. She didn't know why that when his hands combed through her hair, pulling and gently stroking her delicate curls, it felt right. Laying her head against his chest, the bare flesh of his warm skin, felt right. In the moment, being with him felt right.

_Their rendezvous was nothing short of a dream…_

But she still asked him. She needed to know. Why were they doing this?

"Why?" she asked, her soft tone a fragile whisper against the silence that threatened to shatter this moment between them.

"Balance," he told her. A balance between Life and Death.

And as she drifted into sleep with his arm around her waist, she couldn't help but wonder if he was right.

It was good for him. He hoped it was good for her, too.

He pressed one last kiss into her hair.

_Just one last kiss, baby. Just one last kiss…_

_Fin._

_Dedicated to Jenni. For reasons only you would know. Thanks for giving it all to your fans one last time. Happy graduation, darling! I love you!!_

**Author's Note: **This short fic was inspired by my best friend's article for her college newspaper. That's all I'm gonna say about that. I don't own any of the lines I used from her article. They are her intellectual property and I'm just using them for my own fangirlish amusement. So please review! :)


End file.
